The Hogwarts Legacy
by iloveme2815
Summary: Girl goes to Hogwarts, finds an ancient prophecy and goes off on an adventure of a lifetime.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer- might be sorta like my cuzs stories, but I dont know, I don't own any Harry Potter characters but all other ones r mine, meaning no touchie!**

" Students, I'd like to introduce you to our new student, Teresa Isabelle Alexander"

Murmurs could be heard around the hall

"A new student, were is she from?"

" Wow, we don't get new students in the middle of the year, especially not sixth years.

" Wonder what house she is in..."

" She has already been sorted and is in Gryffindor. She has come to us from Texas,but I'll let her tell you the rest" Dumbledore said, stopping the murmurs.


	2. A Conversation

A Conversation

"I hate this you know. I hate the fact that everyone stares at you and thinks stuff up about you and speculates about you. At least you don't, at least you don't judge."

" Well of course not, I'm a horse."

" Don't sell yourself short, you're not just a horse and you know it."

" Shhh Teresa, someone is coming."

" Who?"asked Teresa.

Teresa turned around from talking with her horse. Her black hair flying in her face for the umpteenth time.

" Damn, I should have known that was coming"

"How could you know that was coming?", said the unknown footsteps

" I just know that if you turn your face into the wind, hair doesn't fly into your face, but if you have your back facing the wind, hair does fly into your face, duh! Who are you?"said Teresa in a rush of breath.

" Ohh, well I thought you knew because you were physic or something. I'm Harry Pot uh, I mean Harry Simons."

" Nice to meet you Harry Simons. What year are you in?"

" 6th, just like you."

" How did you know I was in sixth year?"asked Teresa, suddenlly suspisious of a stalker.

" Everybody knows your in sixth year, Dumbledore said it at the feast yesterday."

" Ohh yea,I knew that.So what brings you to the Hogwarts stables?"

" Trying to escape extra lessons. I hate that I have to go through all of these security measures" sighs Harry.

" And you have to go through these security measures, why?"

" Because, I am a Harry Pot uh, I mean I guess they just want me to be safe."

An akward silence followed, and I hate those so i asked, "So, what do you guys do for fun around here, at Hogwarts I mean?"

" Besides avoiding lessons you mean? Well there is the ever-popular pub, the Three Broomsticks, they just put in a nightclub with muggle music, and it's called Beats, or something like that. Both of those are in Hogsmeade. Then there's wizards chess, Quidditch tag, the occasional party in the common room, Dumbledore did say you were in Gryffindor, right"

" Yes" Teresa barley managed to get in before,

" Good, it is the best house after all. Then there are the rare, yet fun full week, and weekend,trips into Hogsmeade."

" Well, that all sounds fine and dandy, but what about shopping, or should I ask one of the girls about that?"

" Better ask the girls."

" Well okay."

An awkward silence follows, again, boy this guy seems to be the king of thoses

"Well" says Harry, breaking the stillness. " What's your horse's name?"

"Fuego. It's spanish for fire."

" Awesome"

" Yea, well, do you have a horse, maybe we can go riding some time?"

" No I don't, but I'm sure i could borrow one of the school mounts, or a thestral. My favorite one is a big stallion named, Dark Angel."

" Cool. You can see them too?"

" Yea, and of course we can go riding, my best friends hate it."

"Harry!" called a voice from somewhere outside.

"Oh no they found me, well back to the tourture formally known as school."

"Yea I have to go too."

"Come sit with me and my friends at lunch any time you want.",called Harry, running off.

"You got it!" answered Teresa

And after she was done grooming Fuego she went back to her lonely room, man did she miss her friends!

**Hey, did you guys like it? Well if you did, review! "Shan't post nothing if you don't say please" If anyone can tell me where I got that and from which one I got it from, you will be sent a sneak preview of my next chappie. Adios Amigos. Or. Au revoir mes amis.**


	3. Musings

Musings

As I made my way to the dormitory i started really thinking about that Harry guy, he was a little wierd.

But I had to admit that he was cute, no make that really cute. or "H.O.T Hot" as my best bud from Texas, Melissa, would say. Just before she would chase after him demanding he pay attention to her. That mademe giggle, but I stopped mid giggle when I realized that I wasn't in Texas anymore, not at least for another two to three years, maybe more.

I finally realized that I was in front of the Fat Lady. "Periwinkle".

The door opened and I found myself in a room that was cozy and warm, yet not home. With wood floors and walls with red and gold hangings that featured lions and famous Gryfyndors the room was elegant, yet strange. The squashy chairs were very comfortable with tables scattered around to give students working space for their homework.

As I mounted the stairs to my dormitory I wondered if I would ever be like all the other students at Hogwarts, they all seemed to know each other and while they were nice, they did seem to be a bit standoffish.I finally reached my dormitory, which I had heard was the biggest and the best.

Unlike the boys dormitory that was a big room with five beds in it and chests for thier clothes the girl's dormitories were separated into four rooms each equipped with a bed, a chest of drawers, a mirror, desk, and bookshelf. The bed had a nightstand next to it and there was plenty of wall space. It had taken me five long and hard days, but my stuff was finally unpacked, with my four trunks downstairs in the storage closet. I had, like always, had over packed. When I lived in TexasI used to bring three bags for a weekend trip because my philosophy is, if you didn't bring it, you would most likely need it. The rooms were separated with their own doors and plaques that bore the room owner's name.

My room was decorated in light shades of purple, blue and green, a very calming room that I had decorated myself with a few choice spells. The walls were painted blue, and the window had light purple hangings. The furniture was a dark wood and her covers were light green with purple and blue dots on them. It was wonderful to come in this room and pull off a book from the shelf and just read. Right now I was reading a novel that her sister had sent by owl just this morning. It was called Tha Phantom of the Opera and was much diffrent from the movie and play, but still really good. I was almost finished so I decided to finish it while taking a bath and then finding one of the other girls to tell me were the kitchens were soI could go and get some snacks. Dinner was something that I decided I was going to skip today, as it was a Saturday.

Wait, that's right, it was a Saturday. Why was that boy, Harry, taking lessons when it was a Saturday? Even I didn't have to and I was a new student. Everyone else was playing on the grounds or swimming, as it was still unusually warm for September. Especially in Britain.

Well these were defiantly thoughts to contemplate while taking a bath,I would find out the answers later, hopefully. Until then, I needed some chocolate.

**Okay this was just a chapter that I decided to write, please don't send me mean reviews, constructive criticism is fine but please, nothing mean. It you hate my story, don't tell me, just stop reading it. Oh and that saying from the last chapter was from the first book of Harry Potter when him, Ron, and Hermine sneak out for the duel. Peeve says it to Finch, or a variation of it to Finch. Well au revoir mis amis**


	4. A day at Hogwarts

A Day At Hogwarts

The next Monday was my first at school. And it was a blur! Classes, and stonewalls, and stairs, and people. Whoa it got confusing, by the end of the day I was just glad to get to dinner. I had skipped lunch to conference with teachers about homework and getting caught up with everything. It meant a lot of hard work and a couple nights in the library but it should only take a week and a half.

By the time dinner rolled around I was starving, and defiantly ready for some meat, and macaroni and cheese, and bread. But they didn't have that in England. No, they steak, and kidneys, weird stuff that I could hardly recognize, let alone eat, but eat I did, I knew that I would need the energy to stay up late, maybe that Harry guy knew where the kitchen was, I could talk with them about getting some Texas food on the table and maybe a snack later on tonight.

As I looked down the table I spotted him sitting with a pretty, but bushy haired girl and a redheaded boy with a lot of freckles. The girl I recognized as Hermione Granger and the redhead, people had told me was Ronald Wesley, he preferred to being called Ron though. And of course Harry Simmons, but wait, that blond boy had just called him Potter. Hmmm, puzzling, oh well I guess I'll figure that out later.

I got up from the table and started walking to the Great Hall, to go up to the Gryffindor common room, to do my never ending pile of homework, when the hot blond that called Harry, Potter instead of Simmons was right in front of her.

" So you're the new girl, your kinda cute, wanna shag?"

Now even though people tell me i am quite attractive, with deep blue eyes, and thick dark brown hair and if I do say so myself a pretty hot bod, I still do not have people coming up to me and asking those types of questions! People in polite society just don't do that, or say that or whatever.

" No, actually I don't want to shag, however with your sexy body and pretty hot face I'm sure you can find someone to shag, I guess it just won't be me! Oh and by the way if you ever ask me or any other girl to shag without getting to know them first I'll cut of your balls, because if your earlier comment means anything, at the rate your going it's gonna turn green and fall of, because of some disease."

I was kinda tired, and when I get tired I get annoyed. And angry. And I tend to shout, a lot.

"Sorry. Well if I have to get to know you first, what's your name?"

Well he was hot, but I was tired and had a lot of homework to do. So all I did was huff and walk away. And if his face was any indication, girls do not normally walk away from him.

When I finally got to my house, I was exhausted, but I forced myself to go and get my homework and work up in my room, because who really wants to sit and watch other people talk and have fun when you can't. So I avoided the common room. But just as I had gotten done with my essay on love potions for Professor Snape, a bushy head stuck its way through the door and invited itself into my room.

" Hi" I said, a little surprised to see Hermione in my room.

" Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, and you are? I know your in most of my advanced classes, but I haven't been able to catch your name, so I decided to pop in here on my way to the common room to say hi and introduce my self, and invite you downstairs with me to meet my two friends, Harry and Ron." This was all said very fast and said almost without anybreath.

" My name is Teresa Isabelle Alexander. You can call me Teresa or T or whatever other nickname you can think of, and of course I'd love to come to the common room with you, let me just grab my bag, I have to catch up on Potions tonight, which apparently means 5 essays for Professor Snape, due tomorrow. I'll be down in a couple minutes."

" Cool" came the reply and just as suddenly as she was there, she disappeared.

I gathered my stuff and went down to the common room, found the table in which she was sitting, with the two other boys, Harry and Ron.

" Hi!"

" Ron, Harry, this is Teresa Isabelle Alexander. Teresa, this is Ron Wesley and Harry Potter"

" Harry Potter? I thought your name was Harry Simmons."

" Who told you his name was Harry Simmons." For the first time, Ron had talked.

" He did"

" He did?" came the reply.

" Yes, I did", finally Harry, decided to put his two cents in." I didn't want her asking questions or staring at me so I gave a fake last name, get over it already. Its not like it was a crime or anything."

" Well, whatever, lets just get back to work. Ron you need to finish your essay, Teresa you can sit right there by Harry." Hermione said in a no nonsense tone.

I got all of my essays done in the time it took them, the boys, to finish only one essay. They sure worked slowly. Who would have thought? Boys not wanting to do school work, what a shoacker there.

" Have Hermione look over it, she the smartest witch in all of England!" said Ron

" Okay, can you read all these, or do you need to finish your homework? If you'll do that I'll try to get a jump-start on my Astrology homework. I'm completely ahead of schedule, but my school in the States already went over all this stuff, so I knew exactly what to write on all of my essays. They were really easy."

" What school did you go to?" asked Hermione

" Actually I went to a Muggle school, but then I had a private tutor in the witch arts. What a wonderful teacher he was, but my parents wanted me to learn at a real wizarding school, so I choose this one, it I was going to have to leave my friends, I at least wanted to be learning at the best wizarding school in Britain."

" Well these all are really good, actually better than my essays." The girl sounded surprised.

" Well like I said I had a really great tutor."

"Well I'm going to get ready for bed, I'll see you guys later."

As I was walked up the stairs to my room, I decided to get a jump start on my Astrology homework, it was only two star charts, once I got that done, I went to bed, wondering what sort of impression I had made on the trio. O well, if it was bad, i sure as hell couldn't change it now.


	5. Authors Note

**Okay guys i wrote a new chapter and it is on its way, i promise! so i also changed a few things in the previous chapters, just sum things that make it sound better and less that it was written by a 16 yr old girl and more like an author, i hope, lol. I dont think that you will have to re-read anything, but maybe you should, just incase, not to mention i havent updated in like forever, so i'm sure u have forgoten wut my story is even about, lol Well love yous guys! ar revoir mes ames!**

**Kisses!**

**Tracy**


	6. A ride thru the forest

**Hey guys, yea, i kno, long time, no update. But here you go, and i'll try to get on the ball a lot better this time, i promise, maybe a new chapter by the end of July, cross your fingers, cuz i have camp ( no computers) and the Shliterbahn and then retreat, so yea. but i'll start working on it rite away, and i hope to get it out soon, and get closer to her prophecy, lol**

**Love yous guys!**

**Disclaimer: uhh yea, anything u recongizenot mie, borrow centaur's atitude from Tamara Pierce (sry if i spelled that wrong) and yea, the horse thing, ask if u wann use it please, i made it up, lol love ya!**

A Ride Thru the Forest

The next day was just as hard, as a matter of fact the next week was just as hard, by the time the end of Monday rolled around, I was so glad to go and see Fuego, until I realized that I hadn't seen him in a week, that meant that he was going to throw a major fit, unless I brought him some sugar cubes. The pains you go through to please the ones you love! Well at least I had found out where the kitchens were from the blond boy, whose name was Draco Malfoy, I had found in Potions what his name was and pretty much the extent of his knowledge of anything, all he seemed to know about was sex, and how to turn a conversation to his favorite subject. That is the last time I ever sit next to him for Potions, in the middle of class I started laughing so hard that my potion was ruined, mostly because all of it was on the floor. 'He is cute but a little crude', I thought on my way to the stables. "But his sense of crude humor is funny, I think that I will talk to him still, he isn't so bad, no matter what Hermione said about him being a very evil boy.'

When I got to the stables I noticed that I wasn't alone in my idea to visit my horse. Harry Potter was there talking to his thestral.

"Come on Dark Angel, please let me ride you today, I need to get out of the castle, and I seriously think I'm going to die or kill someone else if I don't get away!"

"Bad day?" I decided I would completely butt in to something that was none of my business, it is fun to do that, I'm a little nosy.

"Yea, you could say that, or you could peg this day as one that is worse than the apocalypse and one that I hope will end right now!"

"Well what happened to make this day so sucky?"

He sat down on a pile of hay in the stable, and I could tell that this was gonna be a long story. And that I was gonna get to give advice, and let me tell you dear reader, I love giving advice, I live for it! Every one of my friends back home comes to me for advice, every single one, I just have this completely cool head that just helps everyone with there problems, and the problems just seem to find me, ya kno. I just stand in line and people start talking to me about there life troubles, it's awesome, but o yea, I'm rambling, back to Harry's Story.

"Well I woke up and it was raining, which isn't such a surprise, us being in London and all, but still, not how you really want your Monday to start ya kno? So it raining and I get out of bed, and immediately stub my toe on the two trucks that are in my way on the way to the bathroom. Then there is no hot water in the showers, none, none at all, I'm guess the girls used it all up in there rooms, but whatever, I'm not blaming them for my cold water shower"

I resolved then and there to take shorter showers; I didn't know that there was a limited supply of hot water in the morning, go figure?

" Then I went down to breakfast to find out that Peeves had made the house elves nervous again by throwing things at them, so breakfast wasn't fit for pigs it was so burned, or undercooked. Then it was time for classes, man did those suck today, first a pop quiz in potions, had no clue what was going on...

"Uh Harry that wasn't a pop quiz, Professor Snape told us about that quiz a week ago."

" O well, it was a pop quiz to me, then Hagrid made us try to befriend some very mean centaurs that walked out of the Forbidden Forest this morning. and then, well classes sucked, and I like this girl and she does like me, well I'm sure she doesn't like me because she is perfect and wonderful and beautiful and couldn't possibly like me, not with all the problems that I will have to face in the future that everyone knows about, I mean she would have to be crazy to like me, but god she is pretty, and nice and..."

I could tell that this would go on forever if I didn't stop it.

"Well who is this girl?"

At that he blushed ten shades of red and shut up. "What girl?"

"Then one you have been going no-stop about for like five minutes."

"O that one, well uhhhh, u wouldn't know her so yea, do you wanna go on a ride with me? I'd like to get out of the stables, it's quite stuffy and hot in here, don't you think?"

He pulls at his collar and stands up. "I think I borrow one of the school horses for now, I don't feel like dealing with Dark Angel, he seems very temperamental right now, so yea."

About 45 minutes later we were on the trail, which was good; because Fuego was starting to get a little mad that he wasn't able to just run already. Harry decided we would take a trail thru the Forbidden Forest, and that was fine with me, he obviously knew what he was doing, or he wouldn't have gone this way, at least I hope so.

"Uh, Harry? Do you know where you are going? Like at all?"

"Of course I know where I'm going; I've been this way before. I'd be a complete idiot to have gotten lost in this forest."

"Well I'm sure your not an idiot, but lets just turn back then, its getting late and I'm getting hungry and well I just wanna go back, this forest is starting to give me the creeps."

"It'll be fine; I promise nothing is gonna happen to you..."

Just then a group of centaurs leaped out of the bushes.

"Humans, by what right do you tread into our forest, riding the backs of slaves!"

"A- This isn't your forest, at least not by the laws of England and B- my horse is no more a slave than you are." I couldn't help it, I know that it is prolly bad to provoke the group, but NO ONE calls Fuego a slave, he is my best friend, not just a pet!

"You will pay for you insolence!"

They attacked, brandishing bows and arrows, and spears of rudimentary make, obviously made by the fire by unskilled hands, namely theirs.

Fuego went thru his transformation; God knows he couldn't defend me in his dormant form. He turned a magnificent reddish orange color, with a flowing mane of orange hair and a set of yellow wings sprouted from his previously pristine white back.

"Centaurs, heed my warning, no one will harm my mistress not now, not ever, as long as I am there to protect her, she will be safe from the likes of you, you have the power to foretell the future, but you are no match for my ancient breed, we are the horses that brought light to this earth, cousins to the horses of Apollo's chariot before the gods were brought down by the almighty Father. We have been here before your disgraceful breed, and we will be here after your breed kills itself with war. Do not mess with my mistress or her friends, or you will pay. Come Lady, we will take our leave now."

Fuego led Harry's horse out of the forest, while I sat proud of my beautiful fire horse, proud that he was able to handle himself and grateful that I didn't have to handle the situation all my own, explanations to Harry would come later, after we were out of danger of the Forest.

**Well reviews would be nice, love ya!**


	7. The Prophecy

The Prophecy 

_There will come a time of Danger_

_When the Dark One will Strike_

_His enemy will rise to face him_

_Togehter with the Wise One_

_The Brave One_

_The Cunning One_

_and The Love he will rise_

_A search for the Artifact will bring him closer_

_But head this warning_

_If The Love is not there_

_He will fail, and the world be lost_


End file.
